The primary purpose of the present study are to investigate the attitudinal and/or personality changes that may occur following a student's success or failure on the North Carolina Competency Test; to substantiate the test results via interviews and behavioral measures; and to assess the association between sociocultural, familial and biological factors and measures of achievement (e.g., Competency Test performance). We will assess the changes in 11th grade students' self-esteem, emotional stability, levels of anxiety, depression, alienation, and self-confidence following their receipt of their Competency Test results. Statistical procedures to be used are analyses of covariance and stepwise multiple regression analyses. The latter statistic will be employed to assess the relationship between attitudinal, personality, sociocultural, familial and biological factors and achievement. Approximately 200 male and female 11th grade (15-18 years old) Afro-American and Euro-American students will serve as subjects. The research will be performed in rural and urban high schools in North Carolina. This research should provide information regarding attitude and/or personality changes of high-risk students following success or failure on the Competency Test. Remedial and emotional support programs will be suggested.